Level 410
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 71 | previous = 409 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 411 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 155,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *This level has lots of hard-to-reach jelly pieces, even after the nerf, which are not so easy to break. *There are 8 candy bombs on screen in places that are not easy to reach. *The level has liquorice swirls and candy cannons which flood the screen with liquorice swirls and make it that much more tedious. *A chocolate spawner makes it much harder as it covers most of the jellies around it. *Also there are six colours. *The jellies are worth 140,000 points . Hence, an additional 15,000 points is required to earn one star. **Due to the given candy bombs, there is no difficulty to reach the one star target score . Stars Strategy *The easiest way to clear the bombs is to either use the striped candy covered in marmalade at the top of the board, or mix a colour bomb and striped candy. Dropping a wrapped candy down there can also solve the bomb issue. *It is also vital to clear the jellies near the chocolate spawner as soon as possible. Also, chocolate can easily grow out of control, if it is not dealt with properly. *With the bombs out of the way, this turns into a pretty straightforward jelly level. The jellies in the corners are hard to get, and you'll need to keep track of the chocolate, but it's nothing you haven't dealt with so far. Try to get the three jellies above the chocolate fountain first before chocolate takes over and hides it. If you can drop a liquorice block down on top of the chocolate fountain, it will stop the chocolate from spreading. It's tough, but with practice, you'll beat it eventually. *On mobile devices, make sure you've downloaded the September 5th, 2013 Candy Crush Saga update before playing. The new version has an extra column added at each side on top of the bombs, which makes it easier to clear them. *Moreover, on new mobile versions, the upper inner bombs in the can also be removed by activating the striped candies in the marmalade. *You can drop a single liquorice swirl on the chocolate spawner to stop chocolate from generating, because chocolate won't eat liquorice. *This level is hard because: **Part 1: The liquorice swirls: Liquorice swirls are a problem and will cover up the middle part of the board if they are not destroyed. With six colours present, it is somewhat difficult to deal with the liquorice. **Part 2: The chocolate spawner: Unless chocolate was destroyed on the previous move, it will spawn more chocolate. **Part 3: The bombs. Bombs can explode when the move count reaches 20 because the bombs have 30 moves before they explode. **Part 4: Hard-to-reach jellies. These jellies that are under the bombs are double jellies that can be hard to reach (The rest of the jellies are also double jellies, except for the ones under marmalade) **Part 5: The double jellies. Jellies can be frequent this level like the next level (411), as there are 76 double jellies in that level. **Part 6: Marmalade. Marmalade can be an extremely common blocker. In this level, it can be difficult to destroy due to the liquorice cannon and the fact that there are six colours present. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #70 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 140,000 points #8 candy bombs x 3,000 points per candy bomb = 24,000 points Walkthrough Gallery Level 410 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Polkapalooza levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels